


Годива

by mrCasino



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrCasino/pseuds/mrCasino
Summary: Дино проигрывает от души





	Годива

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017

В этот ослепительно солнечный, благоуханный, жаркий ветреный день в сердце мая улица Фори Империали полна людей. Реки пешеходов подхватывают и несут за собой пестрых мимов и гладиаторов в блестящих доспехах. Монахи парят над своими посохами; уличные художники, разложив на брусчатке картон, по-хулигански ловко рисуют «Лунную ночь». Древние, как сама жизнь, развалины золотятся по краям, образуя широкий путь к Колизею – обломанным зубам Римской Империи, прожевавшим сотни храбрых воинов.   
Во всей Италии не бывает большей суеты, чем здесь, – и все-таки, когда ее хаотичный ритм сбивается, а издалека беспомощно завывают сирены карабинеров, Занзас понимает: ублюдок Каваллоне сделал это.  
Потому что ублюдок Каваллоне все делает от души. От души смеется, от души трахается, спорит от души и от души проигрывает – с размахом и треском. Так, что Занзасу самому охота провалиться сквозь землю. Толпа расступается, как море перед Моисеем, люди пятятся назад и что-то выкрикивают, машут руками, как пьяница гонит от себя белую горячку, а Дино Каваллоне благосклонно взирает на них с лошадиной спины. Абсолютно голый и чрезвычайно довольный собой, бесстыжий и весь сияющий – от волос до кончиков ногтей.  
– Охуеть, – говорит Занзас.  
У Дино нет длинных кос, чтобы прикрыться, да он и не спешит прикрываться. Он упирается одной рукой в седло, другой небрежно держит поводья и, кажется, сейчас раскинет ладони и с этой своей лучезарной улыбкой позовет всех вокруг: «Вступайте в клан Каваллоне!». Карабинеры не могут пробиться сквозь толпу на перекрытой улице, тараканами ползут вдоль, всхрапывают мотоциклами, а Дино плевать. Скудерия пронесла его легкими ногами от площади Венеции до Колизея, он проехал всю улицу, без обмана, Занзас знает; потому что у ебанутого придурка вообще ни стыда, ни страха, ни царя в голове.   
Занзас только теперь вдруг осознает, кто из них просрал гладиаторский бой. У него подводит яйца, хоть плачь, и в глубине живота клокочет пламя Ярости, готовое пожрать каждую клеточку этой вопиющий наготы, – чтобы Дино пылал, как костер, вместе со своей лошадью у врат Колизея. Он уже почти горит: копыта чертовой лошади высекают искры, грива источает пламя, и чем ближе Дино, тем он величественней.   
Дино спрыгивает на землю, оглаживает белоснежную горячую шею, морду, шепчет что-то в лошадиное ухо. Занзас вытирает испарину. Дино забирается в салон гелендвагена, хлопнув дверью.   
Занзас молча пялится на него несколько изнурительных мгновений, потом говорит:  
– Ты напрочь ебнутый, Каваллоне. Напрочь.  
– Ты сам меня заставил, – весело отвечает Дино. – Я честный игрок...  
– ...просто иногда тебе не везет, – заканчивает Занзас. – Да, я уже слышал.  
Расстегивает штаны, широко расставляет ноги и кладет его руку на свой член.  
– Тебе понравилось? – шепчет Дино, медленно водя ладонью по липкому стволу. Прямо в ухо, его дыхание горячит кожу, член дергается от его голоса; Занзас чувствует, как дергается, и рычит, подкидывая бедра снизу. Дино дрочит мучительно неспешно, накрывает горстью головку, оттягивает кожу и смотрит бездонными, пьяными глазами, торжествуя победу. – Жаль, ты не шел за мной с самого начала.  
Занзас кипит от гнева, смеха и возбуждения. Аж бесит, как охота врезать Каваллоне, грудную клетку ломит, он несколько раз бьется затылком о подголовник и жмурится до слез.  
– Кретин, – выдыхает он искренне. – Пидор.  
Дино смеется.  
А потом наклоняется и размашисто лижет головку поверх зажатого кулака. Занзаса встряхивает, будто под дых врезали, голова наполняется шумом, и он кончает, как взрывается пламенем лесной пожар, стоит огню перекинуться с молодняка на древние сухие деревья. Кончает спазмами, еще и еще, до боли в мышцах, бедра дрожат, спермы дохрена, и Дино, этот мудак, сдавливает ему ладонью яйца и выжимает себе в рот, чтобы от его Ярости не осталось ни одной гребаной капли. Когда Занзаса наконец отпускает, все его шрамы – чернее угля, а тело приятно, утомленно ломит.  
Он смотрит из-под ресниц, как Дино поднимает голову; пальцами собирает остатки спермы с его подбородка и запихивает эти пальцы ему в рот. Дино мимолетно обсасывает, потом вытирается запястьем. У него стоит – охуеть, но уже понятно, что ему и так хорошо. Он любит, когда возбуждение ударяет в голову; Занзас тоже любит, потому что голос у Каваллоне становится дурной и хриплый.   
– Меня покажут в вечерних новостях! – делится Дино радостью.  
Занзас вдруг представляет лицо Савады, который увидит этот пиздец, и начинает ржать так, что невозможно остановиться. Дино ждет, пока его отпустит истерика, улыбаясь, как полный придурок. Занзас скалится в ответ. Трахаться еще охота, а внутри – какая-то лихая обреченность.  
Он опять все просрал, да еб твою мать, ну.


End file.
